


Name the Fallen Champion

by PennyFaiHarmony



Category: Apocrypha of an Iconoclast, Undertale
Genre: This is just an undertale au for AoaI, thats all I can really say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyFaiHarmony/pseuds/PennyFaiHarmony
Summary: When they wake up, they’re surrounded by the scent of flowers all around them. Their eyes blink once or twice beneath their bangs, as they sit up.Where were they?





	Name the Fallen Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks a lot to Deos for fucking killing me and giving me the idea to write this

....

It’s very dark.

What’s going on? Who are you?  
...what’s your name?

 

.....Nova? Ah, yes. The true name.

 

Then they wake up. To the strong yet pleasant scent of flowers surrounding them on all sides. They blink once or twice behind their bangs, and sit up. The ceiling above them is less a ceiling and more of an opening leading to a hole that shines light into the cavern they reside in.

A quick look around from them has them baffled. It’s dark all around them, no one to be seen. And almost nothing to be seen spare the flowers underneath them and the massive door that lied further into the emptiness. They decided they’ve had enough of the flowers, and wander over to the door.  
Upon opening the door, not much else is seen. There’s still no walls around them, only more darkness. However, a small patch of grass is seen in the distance. And on that patch of grass, was a flower. Another yellow flower? Why are there so many here? They wondered.

As they approached the flower to pass it, it suddenly sprung to life. A face animated it’s way onto the middle of the flower, and with it came a huge smile. Smiles normally come with joy... right? So why did this flowers smile fill them with dread?

“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower!”  
It leans forward as to inspect them, eyes becoming thinner.

“Hmm... you’re new to the underground, right?”  
Yeah... you could say that.

“Golly! You must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!”

They look at the flower slightly confused. Do they need this flowers help? Since they don’t know what else to do, they hesitantly nod their head. 

Flowey leans back and smiles wider. “I guess little ol’ me will have to do!”

“Ready?”  
Not really...

“Here we go!”

Suddenly, white pellets surround the flower, hovering in place. They couldn’t help but be fixated on them as they spun mindlessly in air. 

“Your soul starts off weak, but can get stronger by gaining lots of LV! What does LV. stand for? Why, LOVE of course!”  
They can’t help but feel incredibly unnerved by the odd exposition, as they fiddle with their sweater sleeves.

“You want some LOVE, don’t you? Aw, don’t worry! I’ll share some with you!” It winks, sending a shiver down their spine.

“Down here, LOVE is shared through little white.... ‘friendliness pellets’.”

The pellets begin to slowly advance towards them.  
“Are you ready? Move around and get as many as you can!”

They stare at the oncoming pellet, nervous beyond all belief. But... it couldn’t be that bad, right? They slowly reach out to touch a pellet.

But when they do...

A sharp, agonizing pain shoots throughout their arm, knocking them back and causing them to fall on their knees. It was like a bullet passed through their body. 

They look up and see the flower with a horrifyingly satisfied look on its face, it’s eyes seeming to have gotten ten times darker, and filled with a sick and twisted emotion. It’s grin contorted into a crazed smile.

“You. Idiot. In this world it’s kill or be killed.”

It lurches forward, the look on its face only getting more agonizing by the second.   
“Who would EVER pass up an opportunity like this?!”

Another wave of pellets appear, this time surrounding them on all sides. They look horrified to their right, and then their left. With absolutely no escape in sight, they look on at Flowey with a fear filled gaze.  
Flowey smirks. 

“Die.”

The pellets close in, the sound of Floweys sickening laughter fills their ears, as they crawl closer to the center. The pellets get closer... and closer... and closer... until they feel like they can’t breathe.   
Then suddenly, they vanish.

Flowey looked astonished, but couldn’t get the chance to express it before they were hit by a fire ball from further in the dark. A figure steps out onto the grassy patch.  
Its an old woman, or more accurately, an old goat woman, who walks along with a cane.

She smiles calmly at them. “What a terrible creature, torturing such an poor, innocent youth...”

She seems to notice the fear on their face, and approaches them.   
“Ah, do not be afraid, child. I am Rococo, caretaker of the RUINS.”

Her gaze falls upon the door they came from. “I pass through this place to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time.”

She looks back at them, a kind and caring look on her face. She extends her hand to them. “Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.”

They stare at her hand for a while, nervously taking their options into account. They had nowhere to go, and no one to go to. This... goat? Seemed nice, but the flower acted nice too... They look up to see Rococos expectant gaze, and snap out of their thinking. They decide to take the chance, and reach their hand out...


End file.
